1. Field of the Invention
The principles of the present invention relate to telecommunications, and more specifically, to configuring a communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some communication devices utilize user profiles for configuring settings specific to a user, such as, but not limited to, the identity of a preferred network carrier, a telephone number assigned to the user, speed call/contact information, class of service allowed, and/or other custom calling features. However, a problem arises when a user uses a communication device that is not already configured with the user's profile. In such case, the user is unfamiliar with the settings of the communication device and/or unable to obtain contact information that is associated with the user's profile. A current method for solving this dilemma requires the user to enter a code and/or call a specific number to have the user's profile retrieved from a central database for user in configuring the desired communication device. This method may be cumbersome due to a number of factors, such as, but not limited to, the user's familiarity with the process of retrieving the user's profile, the amount of time required to retrieve the user profile from the central database, the amount of user interaction needed to retrieve the user profile, and/or the user remembering his/her assigned user code. Thus, the disclosed embodiments present a method for configuring a communication device that overcomes the above deficiencies.